Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck
Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck (ミュージカル ハンター×ハンター ナイトメア・オブ・ゾルディック, Myūjikaru Hantā×Hantā Naitomea Obu Zorudikku) is a musical stage featuring the Hunter × Hunter series. Information The story takes place after the Hunter Exam when Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio set off to Kukuroo Mountain to retrieve Killua from his family. Other than the four main characters, the Zoldyck Family and their butlers, Hisoka and Illumi made a special appearance in this musical. In addition to the plot, before they could leave the mountain, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were invited to a family gathering within the mansion. Illumi disguised himself as Zebro in order to manipulate Killua, and Hisoka challenged Zeno and Silva Zoldyck into a fight. The musical was originally performed during August 2002. It also received separate DVD and audio CD releases, as well as a dual DVD release from Marvelous Entertainment. Summary The musical starts out with Gon talking to Illumi, first in darkness, then is slowly revealed. Illumi states that Killua is a killer born by nature, taught by him and his father to be a "passionless puppet of darkness." He kills several people that enter the area, to Gon's horror. Killua, above, yells for his friends Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika to stay away. Leorio and Kurapika enter, and, along with Gon, are harmed by Illumi. Gon yells Killua's name and screams his anguish and fear. The scene brightens, and Gon wakes on a bus, with Leorio and Kurapika, as well as the tour guide and several tourists. The people all react sharply to Gon yelling. The part with Illumi is revealed to be a nightmare that Gon had. Leorio and Kurapika remind Gon that they are going to see Killua in Kukuroo Mountain, and then the bus driver (who is Hisoka), starts driving, making most people lose their balance. They later come to the first stop, at the front gate. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio are happy that Killua is at the mountain, while the tour guide, Coco Loo, and the tourists remark about how the place is a hideout of killers. The tour guide then says that they are about to leave, and Gon and his friends rush to the bus, only to find that it will not start. Coco Loo has everyone get out and push the bus. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio come to the front gate again. Gon and Leorio first call out for someone to come, then try to push open the gate, to no avail. Gon then sees and asks someone that comes how to go through the gate. The person, Zebro, says that they are the first to come out of friendship. He says that one must push open the gate, which weighs four tons, to be able to get inside. If someone breaks down or climbs over the gate, they will be eaten by Mike, the guard dog. Gon is adamant at getting to Killua then and starts climbing the gate. Kurapika and Leorio call for him to stop. At the top of the gate, Gon sees Mike and admits that he cannot fight him. The three friends try to open the gate, but cannot, then accept Zebro's offer to go to his home to train to push open the gate. After they leave, Hisoka comes and pushes open the gate easily. Killua's family discuss him and his friends, and Illumi is thanked for bringing Killua home. They think Killua is very strange for one brought up to be an assassin. Illumi repeats what Killua told him when he brought him back, which was that he was fed up with killing, and wanted to be Gon's friend and play normally. The family laughs. Killua's mother, Kikyo, is extremely frustrated, stating that Killua's friends absolutely must not see him. Her family assures her of the competence of Canary and the butlers, whom Gon and his friends have yet to face. Milluki hits Killua, who is in chains, to wake up. Killua does so, saying with false cheerfulness that he has repented and that Milluki was right. Milluki hits him again, calling him a liar. He then says that Killua's three friends have passed the gate and that his family is going to toss them in the fire. Killua becomes angry and breaks one of his chains on his wrists when his brother comes near him. Illumi then comes and tells Milluki that he will take over, and Milluki leaves. Killua asks Illumi to please not harm his friends. Illumi responds that it is unlike Killua to beg to him. He says that he would leave Killua's friends alone if Killua did not care about them, and then reminds him of the first job of an assassin that he undertook. Illumi states that Killua is a killer by nature and that he wants to kill Gon. Killua becomes angry again, and breaks the chain on his other arm, and confronts Illumi. Illumi, though, is unperturbed and says to Killua that with his power, he cannot kill him, while stealthily walking forward, and Killua stepping backward in fear away from him. Killua then says that he has no friends. His older brother replies that this one time he will let this pass, and tells him to go back into confinement. Gon and his friends have passed the gate, and are walking together. They find some apples and take some, Gon taking two. Meanwhile, Hisoka talks to Illumi, warning him to be careful, as he was emitting a lot of killer energy earlier. He says that Gon is his to fight. Illumi states that Hisoka's "green fruit" (Gon) might get a little riper soon. Hisoka is quite happy about the comment. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio come to Canary, who tells them that without the permission of the butlers, they cannot pass by. Gon comes up to her, and she smacks him with her rod. Kurapika and Leorio do not like it, but then Gon tells them that he will handle this situation. Gon keeps on advancing and getting hit. He asks why this is happening, and that it is crazy since they only want to see a friend. Canary asks why he keeps on coming back, then to Kurapika and Leorio, why do they not stop him since they are his friends. They reply they do not since they are his friends. Gon notices and says that Canary is different from Mike since she has feelings. Canary stops hitting Gon and tearfully asks for them to help Killua. Suddenly a shot rings out and Canary staggers and then falls down. Kikyo and Kalluto come out and says that Killua had attacked her and Milluki, but came back, wishing to repent. She then has Kalluto give the friends a message from Killua, which is that he is happy that they came, but he cannot come right then. Gon tells Kikyo to tell Killua that they can stay in the area for another ten days. Kikyo agrees, then leaves with Kalluto. Canary wakes up and lets Gon use her phone to call the butlers. Gotoh answers, and responds to Gon's request to talk to Killua that Killua has no friends. Gon is angry, and calls again, asking how Gotoh knows that Killua has no friends. Gotoh and some butlers come, and fight Gon and his friends, with the butlers having the upper hand. Gotoh then challenges the friends to a game of guessing which hand he is holding a coin. They guess correctly, then Gon when someone else is holding the coin. The butlers applaud, Gotoh saying that he had expected no less of Killua's friends. Gotoh says that they can send a message to Killua by messenger falcon, and can stay with them. Gon writes a letter, which Killua later reads in his confinement. Zeno comes to tell Killua that his father wants to see him. Silva and Kikyo discuss Killua, Kikyo being very distressed, saying that Killua was born to be a killer. She leaves the room, and then Killua comes in. With some persuading, Killua tells his father his friends and the Hunter Exam. Silva states that Killua can leave, but has him promise that he will never betray his friends, and Killua does so. Killua and Gon meet up again, along with Kurapika and Leorio. Just about when they are about to leave, however, Zebro comes with a message that Killua's family is holding a farewell party for Killua. Killua is persuaded to come, and the other three friends leave. Zebro whispers something to Killua, and he falls down on his knees, but Zebro pulls him up, and then Killua leaves. It is then revealed that Zebro was really Illumi in disguise. The four friends come to the party, and dance some, and talk with various members of the Zoldyck Family. Kalluto and Milluki talk about Killua's friends, saying that they really dislike them. Silva and Zeno know about someone that is there that should not be, and Hisoka reveals himself and they fight for a small while. Later, Killua and Gon talk while in a tree. Killua remembers when he first met Canary. Hisoka tries to get Illumi to tell him about a "switch" that the Zoldyck had placed on Killua, but is refused. Leorio is in a hot spring, with Kurapika nearby. Both reminiscence about having friends, and the positive impact of this on their lives. After this, Hisoka tells Kurapika about the Switch, and Kurapika runs off. He then is seen by Kalluto and Milluki, then uses his Bungee Gum to make them dance. He then pulls in Kurapika and Leorio, who are joined Gon and Killua, and after a small unwanted dance, Hisoka lets them go, and they leave. Hisoka then makes Zeno, Milluki, Kalluto, Canary, Gotoh, and three other butlers dance, as well as Kikyo, but stops when Illumi appears. The four friends talk about the Switch, which if it goes off, will turn Killua into a mad killer. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio disagree with Killua that he should be killed to be stopped if the Switch goes off. Leorio knocks Killua out, and the friends find Illumi. He tells them that the Switch would go off once Killua wanted to kill him, and would be stopped only if one of them, Killua's friends, was killed. Killua wakes up and wants to kill Illumi, causing the Switch to occur. Kalluto and Milluki appear, Milluki setting off a bomb with nerve gas that causes the three friends to weaken. Milluki holds onto Kurapika, while Kalluto corners Leorio, giving Killua the chance to fight Gon. Gon tells Killua to fight the Switch. Killua charges toward Gon, but the attack is suddenly blocked by Canary, hitting her instead. She talks about wanting to be Killua's friend, then falls down, seemingly dead. Killua is very distressed. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio want to fight Illumi, and Gon grabs his arm, then lets it go. They talk to Killua, saying that he controls himself in what he thinks, and can decide his own life, not just follow his family. Illumi starts toward the friends, then catches a card thrown by Hisoka. The magician warns Illumi that Gon is his to fight. Canary then wakes up, having been saved by another of Hisoka's cards, much to Killua's relief. Kikyo comes, saying that Killua should stay at home, then is persuaded to let Killua leave. After everyone leaves, Silva, who had also come, says to himself that Killua would be coming back since he is his son. The four friends come outside and they are met by Zebro. He tells them that there is a party for Killua being held at the mansion, then after they are quite confused, states that Illumi had told him to tell them that as a joke. Gon confirms with his sense of smell that the person is really Zebro this time, and they depart. After walking for a while, Gon says that it was nice of Milluki to give them a snack, which they discover is a bomb, and throw away before it blows up. They then leave to have more adventures together. Cast Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and Hisoka are played by their voice actors from the 1999 anime adaptation. Gon Freecss – Junko Takeuchi Killua Zoldyck – Kanako Mitsuhashi Leorio Paradinight – Hozumi Gōda Kurapika – Yuki Kaida Hisoka – Hiroki Takahashi Illumi Zoldyck – Miki Hazama Milluki Zoldyck – Yasuhiro Kitano Kalluto Zoldyck – Momo Nanase Silva Zoldyck – Ryuji Kasahara Kikyo Zoldyck – Hiromi Setsu Zeno Zoldyck – Masashi Nitta Zebro – Yuichi Tsuchiya Canary – Masami Suzuki Songs # Passionless Puppet of Darkness – Miki Hazama # Kukuroo Mountain – Namiki Noriko, Junko Takeuchi # Cute Fatty – Yasuhiro Kitano # Mike Zoldyck – Yuichi Tsuchuya, Junko Takeuchi # Family – Yasuhiro Kitano, Miki Hazama, Masashi Nitta, Hiromi Setsu, Momo Nanase, Ryuji Kasahara # Killua's Feelings - Kanako Mitsuhashi # The Answer is Here – Miki Hazama # Can't Meet Right Now – Kanako Mitsuhashi # Under the Big Apple Tree (reprise) – Hiroki Takahashi # This is Absurd – Junko Takeuchi, Masami Suzuki # Dear Killua – Junko Takeuchi # Kikyo's Hysteria – Hiromi Setsu # If I'm Not There – Kanako Mitsuhashi, Junko Takeuchi # Kalluto's Fortunetelling – Momo Nanase # I Wanted To Be Friends - Kanako Mitsuhashi, Masami Suzuki # Because We're Friends – Hozumi Gōda, Yuki Kaida # Fight – Hozumi Gōda, Yuki Kaida, Junko Takeuchi # Passionless Puppet of Darkness (Reprise) – Kanako Mitsuhashi, Miki Hazama # We Don't Need The Spell of Light – Miki Hazama # I Was Really Happy – Masami Suzuki # Your Own Path – Junko Takeuchi, Yuki Kaida, Hozumi Gōda # Let's Go – All Cast Trivia * This is the most famous musical among three stage plays of the Hunter × Hunter series. * During the Zoldyck Family arc in the anime and manga, Illumi Zoldyck and Hisoka did not appear. However, they were integral parts of this play. * Hisoka disguised as the bus driver in order to get to Kukuroo Mountain, and disguised as a chef to get near the Zoldycks. * Hisoka uses his Nen ability, Bungee Gum, although it wouldn't have been revealed in the manga or anime at that point. * In this musical, Kalluto is referred to as "she". * As in the manga, Alluka is not mentioned. pl:Hunter_x_Hunter:The_Nightmare_of_Zaoldyck Category:Musicals Category:Songs Category:Character Song